Twice the Memory, Twice the Trouble
by Arabian3332
Summary: Carrie Wells is send to London to assist the police department. She ends up staying at 221B, which has another detective inhabiting in. Trouble starts in when Carrie and Sherlock's cases interlap, leaving both frustrated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Carrie is walking down the street, searching for the flat that she was told to visit to find Sherlock Holmes. The NYPD had gotten a call from Mycroft Holmes two days ago, requesting that Carrie come to London to help the police with some cases. Since it was relatively quiet in New York, here she was. Carrie finally found 221B, and knocked. A cheerful woman answers the door. "Oh! Hello, dear!" Carrie smiled at the woman's greeting. People weren't nearly as nice in the U.S. "Hi, I'm Carrie Wells. I was told that I was to stay here for a bit to assist the police department?" The woman's face lit up even more. "Oh! Come in Miss Wells! I have a pot of tea ready!" Carrie followed the woman into the kitchen, where a teapot sat on the table, along with three teacups. "I'm Mrs. Hudson, dear. I'm to be your landlady." Mrs. Hudson then gestured for her to wait a moment, and yelled up the stairs, "Sherlock! Carrie Wells is here!" The faint violin music that Carrie hadn't noticed before quit, and was replaced by the sound of footsteps on the stairs. A blue-eyed man with unruly black hair walked into the kitchen. He glanced her up and down, and Carrie reached out to shake his hand. Sherlock started to say something, but Mrs. Hudson scolded him, "Don't deduce her, Sherlock! It's rude." They sat down and had tea, Mrs. Hudson politely asking Carrie questions. "How long do you plan to stay, dear?" Carrie thought for a moment. "Well, my superiors didn't really specify, but I'm assuming a month or two." Mrs. Hudson clapped excitedly. "Sherlock! That means she'll be here for Christmas! And Thanksgiving!" Carrie grinned at the woman's enthusiasm, and then yawned. She hadn't realized how tiring a plane ride could be. Mrs. Hudson noticed and stood up. "I'll show you your room, dear. Right this way." Carrie followed her up the stairs and to the right. Behind a wooden door was a cozy little apartment. "This is great!" She told Mrs. Hudson. "Thank you for letting me stay here!" Mrs. Hudson smiled. "No problem, dear. Besides, I figured Sherlock was getting bored being here alone. The last person moved out four months ago. Plus, maybe you can help him with his cases!" A voice floated up the stairs. "I am perfectly capable of solving my own cases. Stop meddling."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next day Carrie was at the London police station at 8:30 sharp. The officers glanced up when she came in. The secretary looked up when she said, "Carrie Wells, NYPD. I'm here to see Mr. Lestrade." She had the attention of the entire room as soon as she finished speaking. Whispering ensued. This was Carrie Wells, the detective with perfect memory? Carrie ignored them and followed the woman into a small but comfortable office. The man she assumed was Mr. Lestrade was on the phone with someone. "So...you're sure? Never mind. Of course you are. Well, thank you. Goodbye." He hung up the phone and glanced at Carrie. "Miss Wells?" Carrie held out her hand. "Yes, sir." He shook it. "Call me Lestrade. Everyone else does. So..you are here on Mycroft's request, am I correct?" Carrie nodded. "Yep. What am I assigned to?" Lestrade pulled out a thin file. "This man. Wanted for attempting to rob the Bank of London. He's been evading us for weeks." Carrie saw the picture and looked up, startled. She started for the door. "I know where he is!" She called over her shoulder. "In ten minutes, send a car over to 362 Green Avenue!" With that, she hailed a taxi and vanished from sight.

Unknown to Carrie, Sherlock was also visiting the hotel on 362 Green Avenue. Room 043, same one she wanted. He believed that the man staying there was connected to a string of home robberies. He had been there ten minutes when Carrie came through the door, gun ready. When she recognized him, she lowered the gun. "What are you doing here? This is my case!" Sherlock gave her a look. "No. He is obviously connected to the recent string of home robberies." "Whatever," Carrie snapped. "Just let me arrest him. He's going to be coming back any minute. We have to hide." With that, Carrie shoved Sherlock into the closet and slid behind the door.

The man in question returned to the room exactly seven minutes after they hid. Carrie waited until he closed and relocked the door, then she came into view and pointed her gun at him. "London police department! Put your hands up!" Sherlock tumbled out of his hiding space when he heard her. He said, "Sir, you are being arrested for attempted robbery, and home robbery." Carrie finished it off. "You have right to remain silent..."

After the man was safely in police custody, Carrie and Sherlock caught a cab back to 221B. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "That was my case, you know." He snorted. "Maybe it was your case, but I was bored. I go find petty criminals when I'm bored. So technically, it was my self-assigned case." They were still squabbling when they walked through the door. Mrs. Hudson heard them come in, but didn't want to interrupt their "bonding time".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next morning, Carrie was rushing to the stairs in the flat. She was late...on her _second day_. Ugh. Just as she turned the corner to go down the stairs, she slammed into Sherlock. They both tumbled down the stairs. Neither was hurt, but both were annoyed. Mrs. Hudson was startled by the noise and went to see what was going on. She got to the stairs just in time to see them go sprawling to the bottom and start arguing. "Do you have to be so unbearable?!" Sherlock yelled. "Whatever! I'm late!" Carrie shouted in his face. With that, she dashed out the door, leaving a furious Sherlock at the bottom of the stairs. "She is so...ugh!" He stormed up the stairs and retrieved his coat and scarf. "I'm going out!" he called to Mrs. Hudson, and slammed the door on his way out.

Little did the pair know, they were going to the same place. When Carrie opened the door to Lestrade's office, she nearly hit Sherlock with it. Luckily, he jumped out of the way. "Lestrade!" they yelled at the same time. "How dare you put me with _her_?!" Sherlock said, exasperated. "Really?! Him?! He's arrogant and rude!" Carrie was saying to Lestrade. The man, being on the receiving end of both detective's anger, held up his hands in surrender. "You two are the best for this job. We are trying to capture a terrorist group that has said they have planted a bomb in London. They won't say where. We have captured two, we believe there are thirteen others. It's your job to capture the rest and find the bomb."

The two were silent for a moment, in shock. Then Carrie turned to Sherlock. "I guess I can put up with you for a bit," she said, grudgingly. Sherlock nodded gruffly. "But we do it my way." Carrie's eyes narrowed. "No. We have to compromise." Lestrade cleared his throat, pulling the two out of their fight. "Well, I guess you should know each other's skills. Sherlock is a brilliant deducer and has very good memory. Carrie has perfect memory." Sherlock turned to her. "Better memory than mine?" She smirked. "Yep." Sherlock groaned under his breath. "_Great_. Just, great." He turned to Lestrade. "Fine. When do we start?" He handed them a stack of thick files. "Now."


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N]: Sorry about the hiatus. But I'm back! Here you go! Enjoy!**

Carie skimmed the files as Sherlock read them briefly. After wards, they went out to search the captured terrorists' homes. As they went from room to room, Sherlock made deductions aloud for Carrie to hear. Sometimes she smiled, or nodded, and sometimes she resisted the urge to smack him, sure he was showing off.

Little did Carrie know, Sherlock _was_ going above and beyond his norm. He felt slightly threatened by this new rival, though he'd never admit it. No one had ever been able to keep up with him or think like he did. Carrie's methods were different, he was sure, but usually they ended in the same result. He felt the need to establish superiority, and to do this he showed off. He got frustrated by her lack of attention to him, when she was scanning a room. So he would make some deductions to draw her attention back. He wasn't even sure what he was doing, just that he was doing it.

After thoroughly searching the first terrorist's home, they stopped quickly to grab sandwiches, and ate them on their way to the second destination.

When they arrived, Carrie stopped in the middle of the walkway, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She glanced at the exterior. "Sherlock. Both houses have a navy blue letterbox to the right of the door."

He shrugged. "A good place to start. Why is that...oh. Miss Wells, you are clever, I will give you that. Oh, the reason you pointed that out is because they also have mailboxes! What is the purpose of having a letterbox when you have a mailbox?! Brilliant!"

Carrie smiled. "It's a theory. Maybe they send letters by putting them in the letterboxes, as opposed to the mailboxes?"

Sherlock nods. "A possibility. But I tend to ignore those until I have more information." He swept into the house, leaving Carrie to hurry after him before the door closed.

She caught the edge of the door right before it slammed in her face. They went through the house as before, and Carrie stopped in the guest room. "Wait," she muttered, turning to the desk in the corner. She walked over to it, her eyes roaming over the desktop. "Ah ha," she quietly exclaimed, tracing the carving in the wood. She looked up at Sherlock, her eyes full of excitement. "Sherlock! This desk has the same symbol carved into it as the other one!"

He frowned, but glanced at what she'd found. The symbol was that of a lion, but it was curled up and a gazelle was standing above it in what looked like triumph. "Hmm. Could possibly reflect the group's 'need' for dominance, over the English lion. Good work." He then noticed something else. "That other symbol. The one on the stamper over there. I've seen it before."

Carrie turned to the stamper. The symbol was a diamond with a line going through it. The diamond itself was inside of a decagon. "I have, too. Not sure where. We should go inform Lestrade of what we found, and I'll keep thinking on the symbol."

Sherlock gave a curt nod, and they left for the police station.

**[A/N]: Suspense is building! Any ideas where they've seen this symbol before?**


End file.
